itachi's snow dragon
by isune1
Summary: “change of character ,i suck at summeries plese review.
1. isunes arival

**I don't own any characters from naruto this is my first fan fic so if it need s improving please tell me thanks - Isune1**

It was a cold and dim day , keeping the bundle of clothes near his chest he made sure he was not seen .How could he Itachi Uchiha tell his parents of his terrible mistake .The baby started to squirm in my arms .

"Hush my dear Yuki-Ryuu"whispered Itachi .He really didn't want her to start crying .

"man i'm only 14 now i got myself into shit i might not get out of .What can i do ?"thought the scarred Uchiha.

_**2 weeks ago**_ ...

I_tachi __how are we going to tell our parents that i'm pregnant ?In two days I'll _

_be having our baby and I already know the danger of the clan and the birth. I don't _

_know if I can face my parents" cried Yuumei Uchiha . _

" _Don't worry we'll think of something lets just stay calm ._"_Itachi was freaking out ._

"_what do you mean don't worry ?! Your not the one thats going to be called a whore _

_in front of the clan ."_

"_You shouldn't think that way ! We don't know if ether of us is going to be disgraced !" Itachi was now starting to yell louder ._

"_THEN WHAT DO WE DO ITACHI UCHIHA JUST DROP THE BABY OFF AT AN ORPHONAGE AND HOPE FOR THE BEST!!!" Yuumei screamed at the top of her lungs._

"_Wait thats not such a bad idea ." Itachi said . " maybe our baby would have a better_ _life than having be raised by a couple of teenage Uchiha's." _

"_Huh ?" She under stood his idea but the thought of leaving her baby on the doorstep of an orphanage kinda scared her .Tears started to fall from Yuumei's face ._

"_Ok ,lets do it ." tears were still coming down her face . _

_**Back to the present ..**_

The orphanage was small but he knocked on the door hoping they would except his baby girl . After an hour a giant of a woman appeared in the door way .

"What do you want ?"asked the woman .

"Please her mother and father are dead and no one would take care of her please is there any room to keep her ?" Itachi said in his best little kid voice .

"Let me see her " the woman asked the lady .

Itachi gave the bundle to the woman .She took the covers of the blanket off her face .There in the bundle was a pale snow white haired girl .

"Do you know what the parents called her "she asked

"I heard they called her Yuukei -Ryuu."

"ahh what a pretty name but do you mind if i call her Isune ? Asked the woman .

"I don't care but it is up to you ." and with a smile Itachi disappeared leaving the woman stunned .

"Lets get you inside ."cooed the woman .

When the baby opened her eyes the lady saw three commas in the her blood red

eyes .

"now thats interesting ." she thought . She took the baby to one of the rooms and put her in a crib .

The next morning she thought that last night was a dream . She walked down the hall into the room where she dreamed of putting a beautiful white haired baby with blood red eyes and expected the crib to be empty .But to her astonishment the baby was there .but she just had red eyes no commas in them . The baby she now called Isune was in the crib . When she walked in the room Isune started to cry . The baby was hungry so she went to the kitchen and got a bottle and warm milk . There was only 3 kids here so you could hardly call this an orphanage .

There was a knock at the door so she got up from the seat where the baby was feeding and went to answer it .

There was no one there instead a package with a note on it .

She brought the package into the building . She read the note and found out it was a letter .

_Dear madam ,_

_i'm sorry for coming so late into the night last night and hope you can forgive me . _

_This is a package to my daughter . Yes that 14 year old was her father . I come from a great clan .But I must worn you the child in your clutches is to be super powerful when _

_she gets older _. _Can you please make sure she always works out to keep her healthy ._ _I _

_really appreciate it . Her mother did die during childbirth and her parents think she died from something else . On her 7__th__ birthday will you please give her this box .Will you please not open the fucking package . You can wrap it but don't open it . And if she asks why i could not give it to here say it was because this was the last thing i could do before your dad died .Also please tell her i love her ._

Sincerely ,

Itachi Uchiha

She was in tears before one of the kids came outside .This kid was called Kiba Tenshi Inuzuka.

"M 'am there's a new baby in the dark room .cried the seven year old .

"I know sweet y i know."she said . "her name is Isune Yuukei-Ryuu U."

"wow shes also pretty ." said little Kiba

**in the Akastuki lair **

"Wow , cant believe that the weasel has a kid heheheheh ,Ill make sure to pay ...her a visit ....." grinned Madara

**Yuukei -Ryuu: snow dragon ) thanks for reading, promises more lemon and all that good stuff in next chapter .Please reviewww xxxx}**

**Tenshi :death )**


	2. madara arives

**I don't own any naruto character ..just isune **

**warning -sexually stuff **

**6 years later........**

It was December 25 ,2004 and Isune couldn't be happier . Not only was it Christmas it was her birthday ..

"Yay! wake up! wake up you know what day it is right" ????!!! screaming with joy the little yuuki-ruu couldn't be happier .

Isune could you KEEP IT DOWN!!!!!i'm trying to sleep !!!kiba was not the best person to mess with when he was half awake ..maybe i should wake up kunkuro or haku .

"fine ill go wake up haku maybe he will wish me a happy birthday and at least he's not

mean when he wakes up!!!"i was getting tired of it ..

wait isune's birthday was today how could he forget .

"yuuki-sune come here i'm sorry come here."with a gentle smile (he nicknamed her yukii-sune because of her 2 names ). isune came and ran into his lap he was 12 years old and started to fell weird .

"kiba-chan ,why do i fell something pointy down there".she pointed to his crotch .

"oh no "thought kiba "my fucking penis better go down now i cant believe im getting horny!come on you perverted dog calm down ." he thought

" Isune go downstairs im pretty sure you got presents ."

"present presents ok im still gonna wake up haku and kunkuro ."she ran off .

"man that girl is so precious to me but a little freaky .i mean whats up with those lines on

her face and her red eyes .i can understand the white hair with bangs thats just a girl thing .right ? "well gotta take care of my problem ."he took out a sex puppet kunkuro made for him

" HAAAAAKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! where are you ????" isune was getting annoyed as she ran down the hall .

Thud !! "watch out were you're going isune-san "kunkuro said while rubbing his face .

" Sumimasen kunkuro"said Isune as she bowed "OH have you seen haku around ???"

"Yeah he's downstairs ready to open presents and he's waiting .you better hurry birthday girl ."

"YAY"she ran as fast as she could .(she runs faster than a chunin)

"Happy birthday Isune".said ms. Rioka

(**yay i finally thought of a name for the orphanage owner. yay sorry for the interruption back to the story ) **

"And Merry Christmas!!!" shouted Haku " come on and open your presents ."

Isune went straight for the big box even though she had only had 4 presents .

"huuuuhhhh!!!I CANT BELIVE I GOT AN ELECTRIC GUITAR !" screamed Isune

The next present was a om medallion necklace ,and underwear .she hadn't noticed Ms .Rioka wasn't in the room till she called her name .

"Isune , we have one very very special present for you . Everyone you must come in to watch Isune open this present."said Ms. Rioka

Everyone was watching me it was kinda scary .

"Well who's it from Isune?"asked everyone . I looked at the tag

"To:Yuuki-ryuu From :Daddy "isunes eyes widened "my names not yuuki-ryuu ?

"actually your name is yuuki-ryuu we just call you isune .."said Ms. Rioka "well what are you waiting for the sky to drop ?open your present ."

I took a deep breath and opened the beautiful wrapped box with fan designs all over it .

As she opened the box she gasped .she pulled out 20 black and blue shirts with one red and white fan on the popped up collared shirts .She folded the shirts into a nice pile ,then she pulled out seven different pairs of sandals and 4 weird boot things .after trying them on finding some were to big she put them in a nice pile like the shirts . Then she saw three more items out of the box one was an envelope .i opened it and read it aloud .

_Dear Yuuki-Ryuu ,_

_You may not know me because your guardian may not have told you about me .So _

_let me introduce myself ,my name is Itachi Uchiha of the Uchiha clan . I was 14 years _

_old when i had you and now im probably 20 years old .Let me tell you something you should know . The Uchiha clan is a feared clan because of our clans blood line trait . _

_If you have ever noticed your eyes a,even though they are red and you see 1,2,or 3 comma like things in you're eyes its most likely you have already obtained you're sharingan .We discovered this when you were born .the clothes that i have given you are the official clothes of the head Uchihas .You and I are the head Uchihas family . I am the eldest son ..In th e 2 wrapped packages there are photos .i hope you enjoy .Oh i should mention that you are the only uchiha girl left . _

_The Hidden Leaf village known as Konoha gave me a terrible mission to wipe out our _

_clan . I didn't want to do it but i had to .please don't hate me . But just because your the _

_only girl doesn't mean there aren't more Uchihas .Two more live ones a man and the other is my little brother your uncle . Try to keep away .But if you fall in love i wont stop you ._

_I hope one day i can meet my sweet little ryuu to see what shes become . Maybe a surprise might come in a couple of months . _

_Love for eternity ,_

_Daddy _

Isune took hold of the two packages ,opened one and in awe took a hold of it .It was a picture of a man holding a baby with white puff of hair on it's hair ,wait ,thats me . The man she saw in the picture looked just like her ."if i had black hair and eyes i would be

my daddy's twin .The other was a picture of just him .

" I'm sleepy i'm gonna go to bed ."I said .

"wait it's still morning" shouted Kiba

"so i suddenly got tired . "

**The next day ....**

"yawn.. i cant believe ive fallen asleep .Lets see what clothes shall i wear to day . ?" she remembered the gifts she got . I took out the black shirt with the fan on the back and wore a pair of shorts .I looked just like him .

As i went to the kitchen i saw two men in Ms. Riokos office .That wasn't a good sign .well to me that is .I saw Haku standing next to a tall man with a mask of bandages on his face and a huge sword on his back .

"thank you Mr. Zabuza . Haku is a really good boy and i hope he is what you imaged.

"no ,thank you ."said zabuza the two left in arms and Kunkuro already left . Tears had already left my eyes .  
"Why ?why did they have to leave ? I was about to show them what i look like with my new clothes. hic,hic ." i wined

"Don't worry sweety , your time will come ..someone is actually coming to meet you so get ready ."said .

"wow ....."i really wasn't interested .

**Next day in the morning .....**

"wow i cant believe anyone lives in this trash ."sneered Madara .right now he was thinking of making itachi's brat his whore . But he knew that she wasn't at the age . So hell make her take care of the problem he gets when he imagines naked girls . "damn gotta get their soon . Poof he went in .

"hello are you Ms. Rioka?"Madara said mixing in a Tobi smile .

"why yes .um Oh you must be Mr .Uchiha .Isune is in her room to the left in the first hall ."

"wait ,isn't her name yuuki-ryuu?"

"yes ,but you allowed me to call her isune right Itachi?"

(well thats who she was expecting .well i will try her out now .hehehe)thought madara .

**In the next room ...**

"isune he's here."bowed .

"whos he ? I said with my eyebrow raised .

"my dear ,its your father ."said ms .Rioka.

"........................my father!"i said confused

"yuuki-Ryuu. Its me daddy ..itachi ."man im getting a kick of this .

"Ms rioka can i have a moment ...alone with my baby girl .

"oh yes sir ."she ran out .

Click, the door closed .

"sound proof jutsu(made this jutsu up )

he now no one will hear us "as madara did the last remaining signs .

"what are you doing "i said .

"well ,now your six years old my dear .I am right ?"

"yes father ."

"now we are going to do something dads and daughters do together .(Fuck ,why does she have to be like Itachi? Body and mind ?)"

"whats the game ?"

madara pulled his pants and boxers down .

"Isune come here .You mind me calling you that right ? "

"oh i dont mind ." she ran over to her so called father .

"come on and tell me the rules ."

Madaras penis got so hard it was to much .

"First you grap this but dont squeeze ."

"why ?"

" just do it."

she grabbed it with out squeezing it .

"now what ?"

"Now put it in your mouth ."

She did as she was told .

Suddenly it hit her throat .

Gag, cough, cough "what the hell happened ?"

"sorry that happens sometimes ."

"now what do i do . ?"

"now do what you just did but only put your mouth on the tip .and then rub your hand up and down and drink whatever comes out ."

Again she did as she was told .

Something was coming out of the tip . It tasted salty ,warm ,sour .but mostly sweet . But pretty soon madara/papa pulled my head up and told me to stop . He looked sweaty,and he did moan a lot .

"awww but why i want more .that salty stuff tasted really good ."

(man good thing she doesn't know thats my cum .)

"okay sweetheart get your self packed .i gotta confirm my daughter is back with me .FOREVER.."

he did a couple of hand seals and reversed the jutsu .

she packed being her confused self .

"ISUNE ITS TIME TO GO! Madara called.

"im coming papa .

I ran down the stars with everything .

**7 hour later ...**

" Hello" someone came in and rang the bell .

Ms . Rioka came down .

"can i help you ?" she looked at the stranger . Some how she kinda recognized him .He had onyx eyes ,raven black hair pulled into a pony tail ,and lines going down his face . He seemed to have the same features as isune .

"Yes i sent a letter saying i was going to come today and pick up Yuuki -Ryuu .im her father Itachi Uchiha .

**TO be continued.....**

**sorry it took so long .OH yeah isune is telling the story the way she sees it . Oh and me ...finally i got done with the 2nd chapter . XD Please review -Isune i **


End file.
